Planeptune
Planetune is the place where Neptune lives. The Land of Purple Progress What the hell does "purple progress" mean, anyways? Does progress have a color? Is it really purple? I get that it's supposed to alliterate, but why of all things, progress? There's a ton of words that start with P that it could've been, like for example: *Papaya *Party *Peace *Petunias *Pink Panther *Plutia *Poop *P O W E R *Producing Perfection *Pterodactyl *Pudding *Punishment *Puyo Measurement System Planeptune uses its own unique measurement system, the nep. One nep is equal to 146cm, which coincidentally is exactly how tall the goddess, Neptune, is. Planeptune used to use the metric system like every other sane country in existence, but it was recently changed to the nep. This change was, of course, implemented by resident retard Neptune. Planeptune Tower, the tallest structure in Gamindustri''needed'', is approximately 1092 Neps tall. Pudding Industry Of all the industries in Planeptune, its pudding industry is by far the most prosperous. Planeptune churns out 400,000kg of pudding annually, exporting about 48% to the other nations. Only 9% of the national Planeptunian pudding crop is sold in the cities and towns of Planeptune. The remaining 43% of pudding is sold to the Basilicom. While this nets huge profits for pudding companies, there is always a dearth of pudding in Planeptune, leaving the masses unsatisfied. While uncommon, it's not unheard of for a fight to break out in the middle of a city over a single cup of pudding, known locally to Planeptunian citizens as "pudding fights". In response to steadily increasing casualties from pudding fights, the Basilicom began imposing harsh pudding taxes, increasing the pudding prices by 210%. This caused massive backlash which resulted in the famous 4 year period known as the "Planeptunian Pudding Dark Ages" which included massive local pudding riots, wide-scale national pudding protests, and a deluge of dank pudding memes on N-chan. The Dark Ages ended when the Basilicom rolled back the pudding tax by 70%, and began giving out pudding grants. The Basilicom-sponsored grants included several 1 million credit grants given to some of the largest pudding companies in order to expand their pudding production efficiency and improve pudding taste, and thousands of 100,000 credit grants given to start-up pudding companies looking to break into the pudding industry. As a result of these moves, while the Basilicom still hogs more pudding than is distributed to any country, pudding production increased tenfold, pudding quality skyrocketed, and national bliss was had. This result is known as the "Planeptunian Pudding Golden Ages" which continues to this day. The pudding memes on N-chan, however, only got danker. Pudding is the national dish of Planeptune, and is had at most celebrations. Most Planeptune citizens consume pudding on a daily basis, many even double-dipping or triple-dipping and having pudding multiple times a day. At Planeptunian weddings, Pudding is usually served as the main dish, replacing the classical wedding cake seen in other nations. One of Planeptune's most famous tourist attractions is the National Pudding Vat, located on the second floor of the Planeptune Tower, which contains 20 tons of fresh pudding, which is replaced daily. Part of the reason why the National Pudding Vat is so famous, however, is due to the large amount of sightings of Planeptune's goddess, Neptune, who has been seen performing many actions with the pudding including (but not limited to) eating it, diving in it, sleeping on it, playing video games on it, smelling it, fighting dogoos with it, and suffocating herself in it. While pudding remains Planeptune's #1 industry, pudding memorabilia also nets massive profits. Pudding toys, pudding mugs, pudding keychains, pudding TV-sets, pudding chairs, and more, are abundant within shops of all shapes and sizes in Planeptune. However unlike pudding, which is predominantly produced within Planeptune, there is quite a lot of import pudding goods. Lastation and China are the prime competitors for pudding memorabilia export sales, with China actually selling more pudding memorabilia than Planeptune, and Lastation in a very close third. Category:Places Category:Landmasses